


Fever Love

by Lizyoulater12



Category: Skate-Leading Stars (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizyoulater12/pseuds/Lizyoulater12
Summary: Maeshima wanted to walk home with his boyfriend, Shinozaki only to find out that he's sick, good thing he's taking care of him.
Relationships: Maeshima Kensei/Shinozaki Reo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Fever Love

**Author's Note:**

> Ello This is my 4th fanfic for these two lovers, I actually had a fever (which is now gone) while making this so I kinda got the inspiration from that lol, I hope you like it :D.

Maeshima was in school, as it was an everyday routine he was in his last class which was history his least favorite subject just because the teacher gives to much work, he'd rather figure-skate then do history homework, but he does it to get good grades.

When class was finished he grabbed his things and went to his club which was figure-skating, he reached the club room put his stuff away, he heard the door open to see the rest of his teammates coming him they greeted each other.

"Well look who's here early eh". Sasugai says loudly."I'm excited that's all". Maeshima pouts and turns his head."Well that's a good thing, let's head over to the skating ring". The green hair, Shotaro Terauchi said as he smiled. Maeshima and the rest of his team went to the figure-skating center that they were reserved for, they practiced their team routine, they discussed about changing the routine or sometimes they got side tracked and made jokes and talked about daily activities, until to be yelled to focus by their vice captain Kiriyama. then it was 5:00 that was the time they all left and went home to do there own thing.

Not Maeshima though everyday after club activities he would walk to St. Cavis Gakuen High School to pick up his boyfriend and walk home with him. Yes he was dating Reo Shinozaki the most famous ice skater and has won many trophies and has beat him, He patiently waited outside the high school gates as students were walking by and going to there house with friends or wherever they were going, while waiting for his boyfriend he took out his phone and started playing games until someone called his name it was his former captain Himuro, he had a very good relationship with him they respected each other.

he waved to him until his eyes landed on the brown hair green eyed boy who was next to him, Himuro made his way next to Maeshima."Hey Maeshima what are you doing here?". "I'm just here to pick up Shinozaki".

His eyes widened. "You guys are friends since when?!". "No were.....it's a long story". Maeshima mumbled as he scratched the back of his head. "Anyway did you see him today?". "He didn't come today" said the brown hair boy who was next to Himuro.

"Why not...uh". "Sorry my name is Toranosuke Kurayoshi" as he bowed."Maeshima Kensei" as he bowed back, "Anyway why didn't Shinozaki come?". "He called and said he was sick". "Oh thanks for telling me". he waved goodbye to Toranosuke and Himuro, as soon he was a far away distance. "There totally dating". Toranosuke said. "My ship". Himuro smiled, Maeshima rushed over to Shinozaki house to see if he was feeling well, not before he went to the store to but them some snacks to eat.

~~Commercial break brought to you by Hinata Shoyou the little tangerine. 

When he reached his boyfriend's house huffing and puffing he ringed the doorbell, he heard footsteps, the door opened Shinozaki was there still in his pajamas his face was red and he was coughing.

"Hey bae are you doing okay?". Maeshima asks. "No I have a fever and I think it's getting worse-" he paused "How did you know I was sick?". "Boyfriend instincts". Maeshima smirked. Shinozaki pouted."Tell the truth". "Ok ok your teammates told me". Shinozaki looked him up and down and said "Come in". "You need rest what have you been doing all day?". Shinozaki stayed quiet. Maeshima turned to face Shinozaki and asked"Shinozaki did you rest for the day?".

Shinozaki remains quiet. Maeshima's got closer to Shinozaki, voice got deeper he tilts his boyfriend chin up and asks the same question he asked 2 times. "Shinozaki did you eat?". Shinozaki was forced to look his boyfriend in his eyes. "No". he mumbles, Maeshima lets go of his chin not before giving him a peck on the lips. "Your going to get sick". "I'd rather be sick so you can take care of me". Maeshima smiles.

Shinozaki pouts. "Well you should go upstairs and rest I'll make you some soup". He gave Shinozaki the snacks he bought and he went upstairs. Maeshima sighs "He's so careless sometimes he's needs to take good care of his health". He opened the fridge he looked up and down for something to cook, he took out vegetables and chicken and fruits . 'I'll make him a chicken noodle soup and a fruit salad' Maeshima thought.

He washed his hands and turned on the stove made the broth and then chopped out the vegetables put them in the broth, stirred them up, turned off the stove and chopped up the fruits. he opened the cabinet and took out a bowl and put some soup in, and another one for the fruits, he grabbed a tray and put both of the bowls on it.

He headed upstairs to his boyfriends room he opened the door to find, Shinozaki sitting up on his bed on his phone eating the snacks Maeshima brought for him, he looks at Shinozaki as Shinozaki turns to see Maeshima staying in the doorway.

"Well I am resting, you didn't say that I can't rest and play on my phone". Maeshima laughs. "Well you do your own thing but you need to eat, here am finished making the soup". Maeshima walks over to Shinozaki and puts the tray over his legs.

"There now eat, you need some vegetables and fruits they'll make you stronger". Shinozaki just started at the tray. "Uh are you gonna eat it or just admire it?". Shinozaki finally speaks up and says"Can you feed me?". Maeshima sits there with his mouth agape.

"Can't you just eat it yourself you're not that sick where you're weak to pick up things". "I am". Shinozaki pouts. "Oh really how do explain the phone?". Maeshima crosses his arms as he waits for Shinozaki to answer. "Well that's different".

He laughs, Maeshima laughs along with him. Maeshima picks up the spoon and blows on the soup. "Ok say ah". Shinozaki pouts. "I'm not a baby". "Well you're my baby". Maeshima smirks, after he said that Shinozaki got even redder. "ah" Shinozaki opens his mouth and eats the soup that Maeshima feed him. After he finished eating the soup, they ate the fruits together. Maeshima had his hands on Shinozaki's head and pulled out the thermometer.

He put it in Shinozaki mouth it read 101.8. "your fever's gone down". "I guess" as Shinozaki mumbled. "What's wrong aren't you happy to not be sick". Shinozaki shakes his head "I am its just that.....". "Just what?". "I want you to stay with me because it was fun when you were taking care of me". he mutters. Maeshima laughs. "Then just say so. You know I love you right". "I love you to". Shinozaki sits up and pulls Maeshima shirt to kiss him.

Maeshima wraps his arms over Shinozaki's waist and returns the kiss, they both pull away. "Well it's 4:00 it's almost time for dinner so am going downstair s to make it for us". Maeshima got up and started to walk to the door until he was stopped when Shinozaki was tugging on his shirt looking down. "What is it?". Maeshima asked.

"Can you stay here, and sleepover too?". "Sure, I mean I was planning to do that, just to make sure nothing happens". Shinozaki smiles he pulls Maeshima arm which makes him fall onto the bed he sits up. "What about dinner?".

Shinozaki puts his finger on his lips and rests his head on his chest, he looks up and says"You're not allowed to leave this bed until dinner". he smiles sleepy at him. Maeshima smiles back and lays down so he's in a comfortable position for his boyfriend that had fallen asleep on top of him. Maeshima sighs. "Your my one and only Shinozaki". he smiles as he drifted off to sleep while holding his boyfriend to his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and check out other people's stories to >////<.


End file.
